Rosas e vinho tinto Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles tinham ido em missao para reunir os dois amigos, mas por que nao podem se divertir tambem?


**Rosas e vinho tinto.**

**Capital Inicial.**

Harry tinha um sorriso nos lábios, era a apresentação dos marotos naquela boate, ele encara Rony e Mione ainda aos beijos no meio da multidão que gritava para eles tocarem mais, ele encara Gina que parecia mais entusiasmada e mandando olhares mortíferos para as garotas que queriam a atenção dele, ele encara Draco e Neville, os dois pareciam desfrutar o show, ele se levanta na frente e começa a tocar, Rony não se importou se os amigos ainda tocavam ele queria ficar com a garota que ele amava.

-Dá um desconto Cicatriz, deixa o fósforo com a garota dele –Harry sorri para Draco e fala.

-Então, vamos cantar para elas, Malfeito –Harry sorri da careta de Draco e começa a cantar.

**Olhando de longe  
Parece normal  
De perto, distante e um pouco atrás  
Diferente até entre iguais  
**A voz dele parecia ampliada e ele cantava de uma forma forte, os amigos apenas acompanhavam, Gina encara ele com um sorriso, sabia que Harry raramente cantava em publico, mas ele parecia estar desfrutando bem a aventura, ela encara a amiga e o irmão, os dois deveriam ter pulmões de dragões para agüentar aquele beijo sem desmaiar, ela volta seus olhos para o palco e vê com um sorriso quando Draco vai para frente e começa a cantar com Harry.

-Eles estão animadinhos não? –Hellen pergunta com um sorriso, Gina apenas sorri mais quando Luna sobe no palco e começa a beijar Neville fazendo o garoto ficar aéreo enquanto um segurança colocava Luna para fora do palco.

-Empolgadinha? –Gina pergunta com um sorriso ao que Luna fica com o olhar sonhador e fala.

-Apenas queria ver se estrelas do rock também são quentes como estrelas do céu –as garotas encaram-na e voltam a rir. **  
Eu corro o risco de parecer um pouco tolo  
Um ser abissal e um péssimo ator  
Falando sem parar naquela coisa cega  
Que começa com "a" e termina com "mor"  
**Hellen eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Draco começa a correr de um lado para o outro do palco tocando, ele até mesmo escorrega diante delas e manda um olhar para ela que apenas sorri, aquele garoto era especialista em esconder quem ele realmente era, mas em uma boate cheia de pessoas estranhas, com capuzes que escondiam seus rostos e tocando daquela forma, eles nunca imaginariam que aquele era o Draco Malfoy.

-Ai que gato –uma garota suspira atrás de Hellen que derrepente começa a pular, as amigas estranham, mas logo entendem quando Hellen pisa no pé da garota com tudo, as meninas se encaram e fazem o mesmo.**  
Você é tudo pra mim  
O princípio e o fim  
Agora vem a verdade  
Às vezes eu minto  
Como um peixe nadando  
Num mar de rosas  
E vinho tinto  
**Harry estava tão entusiasmado que ele começa a fazer pequenos vôos de fogo no palco, em uma hora ele cantava de um lado e outro ele estava em meio a multidão, antes mesmo das meninas assanhadas virem, ele tinha voltado para o palco.

-E bom mesmo Sr Potter... A única que pode tocar nessas regiões que ela fala sou eu –as amigas encaram ela incrédulas e ela fala –O que? Se fosse o Draco e o Neville, vocês deixariam elas passarem as mãos no... –mas ela fica quieta ao que as meninas começam a mandar olhares mortíferos para as meninas, mas logo elas começam a rir ao que vêem Hermione tomando mais bebidas e com Rony ao lado.

-Merlin... Ela vai embebedar o meu irmão –Gina fala aos risos ao que Rony, meio receoso começa a tomar goles de uma bebida vermelha meio arroxeada.

-Ela fez ele tomar o bafo de Dragão? –Samantha pergunta incrédula, era uma das bebidas mais fortes da boate, nem ela tinha ousado a tomar aquilo.

-Parece que os dois querem compartilhar da dor amanhã –Luna fala aérea –Mas eu quero ficar sóbria para ver o meu baterista -**  
Horas depois enquanto me arrependo  
Tentando voltar querendo fugir  
Comecei a chorar  
Morrendo de rir  
**Neville sorria ao notar que tinha total atenção de Luna, aquela garota era importante para ele, Samantha tinha mostrado a ele o que era amar, mas o amor que ele tinha por Luna era uma das coisas que ele nunca pode entender, mas ele poderia sentir de coração que a amava de verdade, em uma hora ele joga as baquetas para o alto e pula do palco para ela, ele a beija de forma intensa e quando as garotas iam avançar nele, ele pula de novo no palco, uma das coisas que ele agradecia Harry, era ajudar ele a ficar ágil.

-Ta querendo morrer Nev? –Draco pergunta rindo ao ver as meninas quase subindo no palco atrás dele, Neville encara o antigo inimigo e fala.

-Por aquela garota? Vale a pena –ele pega as baquetas que voltam a sua mão e volta a tocar.

Depois de um tempo um Rony, meio animadinho demais, volta para o palco, os marotos tocavam de forma rápida, mas eles estavam ficando cansados.

-Vamos embora? –Rony, Neville e Draco falam para Harry que apenas sorri.

-Se juntem no fundo –eles começam ir para o fundo meio escuro e Harry grita –ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DO SHOW –os marotos se juntam e para o espanto de todos somem em um flash de luz, Gina consegue pegar Hermione e elas fazem o mesmo, mas não antes de ouvirem as garotas falando.

-Cadê eles? Onde foram? Cadê o gatão da guitarra? –Gina escorrega um feitiço de pernas moles nela antes de fazer o vôo de fogo.**  
Eu me peguei levando à sério  
Tudo que eu não tenho  
Os melhores momentos que posso sofrer  
Aquela sensação que volta misturando  
Um pouco demais  
Com nada à perder.**

-O QUE VOCÊS TINHAM NA CABEÇA PARA IR A UMA BOATE NO BECO DIAGONAL E SE EMBEBEDAR DAQUELA FORMA? –Arabella gritava em plenos pulmões para os noves que tinham as cabeças baixas, Hermione achava que a cabeça iria rachar em pouco tempo, por que ela não tinha uma poção de ressaca em mãos quando voltou?

-Arabella –ela fala quietamente, a mulher se vira para a garota que fala –Por favor... Você poderia falar um pouco mais baixo? –ela estremece ao ver a carranca da mulher e fica com mais medo ainda quando ela fica brava ao ver Sírius rir.

-ISSO SÃO MODOS BLACK? –ela fala ao que ele apenas ri mais –ESTAS ATITUDES DELES E CULPA TUA –os garotos pensam em sair ao que ela se vira para eles –E nem pensem em sair daqui –ela pega Sírius pela orelha e começa a sair –Vocês vão ficar presos aqui o dia inteiro para aprender o que fizeram –mas depois de hora, ela se arrepende de deixar eles presos, quando ela abre a porta, Harry tinha ampliado os instrumentos e começaram a tocar melodias calmas e Fawkes o acompanhava, Hermione sorria ao que a musica acalmava a dor de cabeça dela, Arabella revira os olhos ao que Harry fala.

-Você não nos contou o que faríamos quando estivéssemos aqui –ele sorri ao que ela revira os olhos, ele volta a cantar, a musica vai por toda Hogwarts, mas os amigos não se importavam, apenas apreciavam aquele momento deles.

A noitada que eles tinham passado seria lembrado para sempre, tinha sido uma noite onde eles aprenderam a fazer tudo que gostavam sem nada à perder, apenas viver.

**ESTA FICS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MINHA LINDA AMIGA PORTUGUESA QUE ME DEU NOME DE MUITAS MUSICAS.. .TE ADORO POR DEMAIS SOPHIE PM...RSRSRS**

**TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDINHA..RSRS**


End file.
